


Untouched and Unchanged

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: CASE WE GOTTA TAKE MIMI HOSTAGE TOO, F/M, I'm sick of Mani and her nonsense!! Why does she like holding out on us like this!?, Me to Hannah as I hold Preslee hostage: HOLD ON TO MANI GOOD AND TIGHT!! SHE, Me to Mani: Look baby it don't gotta be like this. Just post all of the selfies, NO HANNAH BUT I BET HA TRIFLIN ASS HAS VIDEOS OF HER AND RYAN TOO AND IN THAT, STRONG GIRL LIKE HAVE U SEEN HER TONED ASS ARMS!?, u have of u and Ryan in your phone like a good girl and I'll give u Preslee back.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Everything was as she'd left it in Meteor City.





	Untouched and Unchanged

**Author's Note:**

> Lmaoooo I can't believe that story about Lauren and her new dog though!! Like on one hand I feel sorry that that dude got his dog taken away but one the other this is all so fuckin funny!! Yeah but just like everyone else has been saying, it's literally the shelter's fault and not Lauren's. That's one shady, unprofessional ass shelter though like who the hell gives away a dog that u specifically told another person was theirs for the taking like just wow. Lauren loves that dog so much though and it's honestly pretty cute. Preslee has a new sibling though, which is the greatest thing.:'D Lmaoooo the jokes everyone's been making about Mimi eating Preslee!! Lol but Mimi is honestly gonna grow up to be a big ass dog though like omg!! To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Home sweet home. A sarcastic smile tugged at Canary’s lips as she took in the place of her birth. It was just as she expected. Meteor City hadn’t changed one bit. As a child, the pungent smell of garbage had never bothered her, had become a sort of comforting scent. Even now, the stench made her feel at ease, wrapped around her like a warm blanket.

 

_When you visit, I can serve as your guide._

 

Canary smiled, shaking her head. She had been such a foolish child. Why would someone like Killua-sa— _Killua_. Heh, it was still so strange to refer to him that way—come to a place like Meteor City? He couldn’t possibly still harbor the same curiosity and wonder about her home like he had as a child. While Killua hadn’t exactly lived a life of comfort, he still came from a wealthy background. Meteor City would only incite disgust within him.

           

Canary wandered around aimlessly, feeling the eyes of the locals on her. They must feel rather confused right now. After all, hardly anyone ever came to Meteor City and yet, here she was dressed in a purple halter top and capris simply milling about.

           

Her mood suddenly took a dive as she thought of Gotoh. His death would always loom over her like a dark storm cloud. She wished he wouldn’t have sent her and Amane away that day, wished that he’d let her stay to help him. Maybe then he wouldn’t have died. He had been the closest thing to a father to her. It was Gotoh who had come to Meteor City one day and scooped her up, taking her to Kukuroo Mountain. She had tried. She really had. She had tried so hard to continue her duties as an apprentice butler for Gotoh’s sake. At one point, becoming as competent and strong a butler as Gotoh had been her goal.

           

Killua must’ve felt the same as her. His desire for freedom had pushed him into wounding his own mother and running away. _Her_ desire for freedom had pushed her into leaving behind what she thought would be her lifelong job. She would deeply miss seeing Killua but she just had to get away.

           

The Hunter Exam was fast approaching. Canary clenched her fist. She’d make sure to pass it.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
